


Shake, Rattle and Roll pt 10

by simplyn2deep



Series: Beacon Hills Quake of 2018 [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Trapped, earthquake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: It wasn't the big one, but it sure shook them up!





	Shake, Rattle and Roll pt 10

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [sterekdrabbles on tumblr](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Monday, November 12: sharp, throat, bruise

John watched as the ambulance drove out of sight. He knew his legs would bruise from where Stiles kicked him in an effort to be free, but he didn't care.

John was all business as he turned his attention back to the chaos. He walked to the group of firemen who were discussing ways of safely getting into the building without putting anyone else in danger.

He knew it was grim and the sharp sting of tears bit at his eyes. Stiles wouldn’t survive losing Derek.

John cleared his throat and joined the conversation. "There are tunnels under the house."

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on tumblr at [fandommadememad](https://fandommadememad.tumblr.com) or [simplyn2deep](https://simplyn2deep.tumblr.com)


End file.
